Perturbador
by Yamii Nara
Summary: un despertar tranquilo, una albina, una morena, poco después una onee-chan, Kyoko-kun, Hibari sonriendo coquetamente, Chrome vestida como Mukuro, Enma despampanante, Mukuro vestido como Chrome,Lambo del futuro con un sostén verde y Reborn asiéndolo dudar de su sexualidad.Un día muy normal en la vida del Décimo Vongola.


los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, hace mucho que empece a escribir este one-shot, pero lo deje, anoche lo re descubrí y PUFF, inspiración-sama hizo lo suyo. Admito que es un poco muy raro, pero espero lo disfruten.

ACLARACIÓN: la historia trascurre despues de la saga de los arcobalenos y Reborn ya es adulto por cosas de la vida.

 **ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A MYRURU NAYURI, QUIEN ME INSPIRO A ESCRIBIRLA! ESPERO LA DISFRUTES!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-PERTURBADOR-

Su mañana había comenzado de la manera más tranquila posible… tranquila? Su casa? Pero que estaba pasando?

Ahora que se fijaba bien, no había nadie salvo su madre y él, no estaban los niños, ni Bianchi ni Reborn.

-tsu-kun, la hora-. La voz de Nana lo hizo voltear a ver el reloj para encontrarse con que efectivamente se le haría tarde…otra vez y seria mordido hasta la muerte.

-hiiiiteeeeee-. Grito tomando su mochila para salir corriendo y encontrarse con algo súper extraño. En la puerta de su casa paradas una albina de cabellos hasta los hombros y dulces ojos esmeralda, llevaba en uniforme de su escuela, solo que con la camisa desprendida hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos bien formados dejando ver el moño de un sostén rojo, la chica tenía un cigarrillo en la boca e insultaba a una morena un poco más alta de largo cabello negro y sonrisa inocente que también llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, solo que bien acomodado aun así su figura se marcaba muy bien, se sonrojó al darse cuenta en lo que prestaba más atención.

-…etto… disculpen-. Las palabras que pronuncio llamaron la atención de las 2 hermosas chica.

-¡DECIMO!-.

-yo Tsuna!

CRACK!

-eh, ¿décimo?-. Gokudera pasaba su mano frente al castaño, pero este no respondía, simplemente estaba inmóvil, por un momento pensaron que le había dado algo.

-Tsuna, ¿estás bien?-. Yamamoto lo miraba fijamente con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

"esto debe ser culpa de Reborn, seguro está tratando de volverme loco… seguro… ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Hiiiitteeeeeeee…¿seguirles la corriente? Tal vez esto sea otro de los extraños entrenamientos de Reborn", analizaba mentalmente una explicación lógica para lo que veía.

-¿han visto a Reborn esta mañana?-. Pregunto dudoso.

-ehh, ah Reborn-san… no-.

-no-.

-ahhh…LLEGAREMOS TARDE! Grito al ver la hora y los 3 echaron a correr.

A mitad de camino se encontraron con el segundo pre-infarto del día de Tsuna.

-se tardaron al EXTREMO!-. Una bella mujer de piel morena y cabello largo color blanco atado en una cola alta y vestida con el uniforme femenino, los esperaba junto a un pelinaranja.

-¿o-o-oniiii-saaan?-. Pregunto incrédulo el castaño, la albina lo miro por un segundo antes de sonreír y pasar un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-onee-san, AL EXTREMO!-. Le corrigió, levantando un puño al aire.

-¿Kyoko-ch…kun?-. Miro al pelinaranja, más alto que él por algunos centímetros, de cabellos corto y con el uniforme masculino acomodado perfectamente.

-¿sucede algo, Tsuna-kun?-. "aun con la apariencia de un hombre, es tan linda", pensó el décimo, para inmediatamente darse un golpe en la cara, "Reborn, harás que dude de mi sexualidad", lloriqueo, mientras era arrastrado por su ahora onee-san.

De golpe, Tsunayoshi descubrió algo maravilloso. Había alguien que jamás se dejaría utilizar para estas bobadas, ni aunque su espartano tutor le ofreciera una maravillosa pelea con todos los arcobaleno, él se travestiría… aunque tal vez y solo tal vez, su sed de sangre pudiera llegar a … no, no, no, era el carnívoro mas carnívoro en quien pensaba, eso jamás podría llegar a p…

Y así fue como la cordura de Sawada Tsunayoshi, se suicido.

Parada en la puerta del instituto estaba, una preciosa mujer de largo cabellos negros sueltos, medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo, falda un dedo por encima, camisa blanca dentro de la falda y su inseparable chaqueta negra con la banda que dejaba leer claramente "comité disciplinario"

-llegaran tarde, herbívoros-. Escupió la presidenta, con tonfas en mano y mirándolos de mala gana. -ehh, ¿herbívoro?-. Hibari había comenzado a mover una de sus armas frente al castaño, que no salía del shock, de ver a su guardián más fuerte, como una hermosa adolescente. Hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago que le saco del shock y las tripas de paso.

-QUE ES LO QUE LE HACES AL DÉCIMO MALDITA BRUJA-. Grito furiosa la albina mientras abrazaba al chico, poniéndole los pechos en la cara.

-cállate herbívora piromaniaca y entren, si no quieren ser mordidos hasta la muerte-. Tras la obvia amenaza, Kyoko ayudo al golpeado a caminar. Tsuna volteo que rostro para verificar que en serio era Hibari-san, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al hacer contacto visual, en lugar de ignorarlo, Kyoya le regalo una sonrisa…¿COQUETA?.

"AHHHHHHHHH, EL INFIERNO SE CONGELO, HIBARI-SAN ACABA DE SONREÍRME, IIIIIIITEEEEEE, EL MUNDO SE VIENE ABAJO", no lo parecía pero por dentro el pobre Décimo solo quería morir.

…

Al entrar al aula se dejo caer en su lugar y trato de entender qué demonios pasaba, pero se vio interrumpido, por el saludo de alguien.

-Boss-. Levanto la vista pare encontrarse con un chico, mucho más alto que él, de pelipiña peinado de color morado, con un parche en su ojo y uniforme masculino, con un cinturón de cuero y varias pulseras similares-. Boss, ¿me escucha?-. Chrome, esta frente suyo con cara de preocupación.

Hasta ese momento no había notado que todos sus compañeros habían cambiado de sexo, se horrorizo, si es que podía hacerlo más.

-Chrome, ¿Cómo están en Kokuyo Land?-. Se atrevió a preguntar.

-ehh, bien, todas estas bien, ¿pasa algo?-. TODAS, TODAS, TODAS, femenino, lo que significa que Chikusa, ken, hasta Mukuro eran mujeres. De golpe se sorprendió a si mismo deseando ver a su guardián de la nube como mujer, "¿se verá tan linda como todos los demás?", otro golpe mental.

-Tsuna-kun, se ve muy raro hoy-. Una nueva voz, y una pelirroja despampanante frente a él con expresión preocupada, de estatura media, largo cabello rojo intenso y figura de infarto.

-etto, etto…solo estoy un poco cansado, chico…cas, chicas-. Y sonrió para tranquilizarlas, pero jamás espero verlas sonrojadas y desviando un poco sus miradas de él.

Debía de salir de la escuela y buscar a Reborn, seguro él tenía la culpa… o la solución, cualquiera de las dos que fuese, tendría que responder a sus preguntas.

…

Y ahora se encontraba en un escenario imposible.

La hora del almuerzo, siempre significa escándalo, pero lo que estaba viendo sobre pasaba todo lo visto con anterioridad.

El estaba junto a Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Enma, Kyoko, Hana y Ryohei almorzando en la azotea cuando de pronto vio como dos pequeños entraban por la puerta.

-¿qué hacen aquí?-. Escucho la voz de Kyoko, ambos niños estaban como siempre, eso lo hizo respirar aliviado.

-¡nos va a matar!-. Grito Lambo, segundos antes de que por la misma puerta ingresara furibunda la prefecta del demonio.

Y PUMMM!

Lambo saco su bazooka y se metió dentro de ella junto con I-pin, una vez despejado el humo rosa, Tsuna sufrió su quinto pre-infarto.

Frente a ellos, las versiones de 15 años, I-pin con el uniforme de la tienda de Ramen, solo que su cabello era corto y su rostro mucho mas masculino, mientras Lambo mantenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, lleno de rulos y algunas trenzas, solo que traía botas a la mitad de la pantorrilla, un short beige y una camisa de vaca, lo suficientemente abierta como para dejar ver sus enorme busto rogando ser liberado del sostén.

-ara, ara, y yo que estaba por darme una ducha-. Menciono Lambo, sosteniendo por el cuello de la camisa a I-pin que quería salir corriendo a entregar el ramen.

En un parpadeo, el lugar se rodeo de una espesa niebla y lo sintió, Mukuro estaba en camino.

-kufufufu, tengo la impresión de que se están divirtiendo y no me han llamado.- y tal como lo sospechaba Tsuna, Mukuro se vea demasiado linda, con el mismo uniforme que solía utilizar Chrome, solo que con la camisa mas tirante por los pechos y el cabello un poco más largo.

-kamikorosu-. Y Hibari se lanzo sobre Mukuro, tonfas versus tridente, bragas militares versus bragas violentas, otro golpe a la cabeza.

Gokudera discutiendo con Lambo, por como esta vestida, como si ella a la que se le veía el sostén rojo pudiera decir algo sobre el sostén verde de la Lambo del futuro.

Yamamoto tratando de que todo el mundo se tranquilice, Ryohei gritando que la situación era extrema, Chrome, Kyoko y Hana como si nada estuviera pasando, I-pin ya se había ido y por ultimo Enma que jugaba con un gatito. Sí, todo muy normal.

Solo faltaba que llegara…

-chaos-. Y todo mundo se quedo en su lugar, Sawada estaba más que seguro que esa aterradora presencia era de su espartano tutor, pero el tono de voz, no lo dejaba voltear.- que te sucede dame-Tsuna-. Y recibió una patada en la cabeza.

-REBORN-. Su queja quedo completamente en la nada, ante la imagen frente a él.

Muy alta, de cabellos negros hasta las rodillas, llevaba zapatos de tacón aguja negros con tobillera, la falda ceñida al cuerpo iba desde sus rodillas hasta su cintura, delineando las maravillosas cuervas de tal manera que parecía desnuda, de camisa blanca arreglada de manera perfecta remarcaba sus pechos de tamaño perfecto, con la corbata en medio de ellos, con León en su hombro y con su inseparable sombrero, pero lo mejor de todo era su rostro, si Kyoko lo hacía dudar de su sexualidad, Reborn la confirmaba, había olvidado por completo que estaba rodeado por sus amigos que estaban en stop con sus respectivas batallas y se quedo mirándola, Reborn revolucionaba la belleza femenina.

-me molesta tu mirada, dame-Tsuna-. Un golpe y oscuridad.

…

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, tardo unos minutos en ubicarse. Estaba en su casa, en su cama, con su pijama, suspiro aliviado, todo había sido un sueño, volvió a tirarse sobre la cama.

-despertaste ya, dame-Tsuna-. La dulce, aterradora y masculina voz de su espartano tutor lo hizo sonreír lleno de felicidad.- ¿Qué sucede?, despertaste de buen humor hoy-. El pelinegro se sentó a los pies de la cama con un express entre sus manos.

-de maravi…lla-. Abrió grandes los ojos y se sentó en la cama de golpe y clavo sus orbes marrones en las ónix del hombre sentado frente a… ¿él?

Con cuidado paso sus manos por su rostro, su piel era más tersa, las bajo por su cuello, hasta sentir unas protuberancias en el lugar en el que no debería de haber nada, dos suavecitos montes lo sorprendieron, los apretó hasta obligarse a soltar un gritillo de dolor. Reborn miraba todo atento, sin perderse detalle alguno. Siguió bajando sus manos, su vientre no estaba tan trabajado como recordaba, su piel era muy tersa, casi que sentía electricidad, bajo y bajo mas hasta llegar a su entrepierna, lugar en el que debería de encontrar a su amiguito, pero no, allí había otra cosa, por curiosidad o influenciada por la mirada de su tutor, apretó sobre aquella zona y soltó un gemido que rápidamente lo/a obligo a taparse la boca.

-s-soy, u-u-uuuu-na, chica-. Susurro mas para sí que para el otro.

-lo has sido desde que naciste-. Le informo el mayor dejando a un lado su taza y a León.-sabes no deberías tocarte de esa manera frente a un hombre-. Y se arrojo sobre ella.

-¿R-eeeborn?-. Pregunto, antes de sentir un beso en el cuello que la desconecto del mundo.

…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-. Y abrió los ojos.

0000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi...¿que les pareció?, incluso yo estoy algo confundida al respecto, pero no se... ja

Ojala les haya gustado, por favor déjenme saber su opinión.

Nos leemos, besitos!


End file.
